Monstruosa Adicción
by JSchamun98
Summary: Es una historia completamente mía. No me he basado en ninguna saga\libro ni uso los mismos nombres. Leanla. #¿Hola?- Seguí mi camino sin pensar que ese puede estar dirigido hacia mi persona.- ¿Disculpa?- Me di vuelta al instante tomando el brazo que se había atrevido a tocarme. La chica me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida...summery completo adentro.


_**Monstruosa Adicción**_

Summery:

¿Hola?- Seguí mi camino sin pensar que ese puede estar dirigido hacia mi persona.- ¿Disculpa?- Me di vuelta al instante tomando el brazo que se había atrevido a tocarme. La chica me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida por mi reacción. Enseguida me tensé al ver el color de sus ojos. Grises con pequeñas rayas azules alrededor de sus pupilas. ¿Es que podía ser posible?

"_La vida se basa en las decisiones que tomamos. _

_Elige bien.__**" **_

**Capitulo 1.**

**Dejándome llevar.**

El cuerpo yacía inerte en el suelo. Maldición, lo había vuelto a hacer. Sin miramientos ni meditaciones puse manos a la obra. Cuchillos, huellas digitales. Sangre, evidencias. Lo único que sabrá la policía en cuanto termine la investigación será que tienen un desaparecido. Desaparecido al cual con suerte buscarán por dos semanas. Si es que lo buscan.

Coloqué un nailon en el suelo de la cocina y con cuidado de no tocar más de lo necesario levanté el cuerpo de la exuberante rubia en el. Otra vez la misma historia. Ya no sabía porque me resistía a esta sádica adicción, solo sabía que no estaba bien. Aunque ese pensamiento se desvanecía con el tiempo. ¿Qué está bien? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Quién lo cree? ¿Quién lo afirma? ¿Quién lo decide? Preguntas que nadie, excepto yo, se hace. ¿Porqué habría uno de dudar que matar está mal? A la mierda la maldita ética, a mí ya me importa un carajo. Seguiré siendo ese maldito monstruo que pretendo no ser. Matar, violar, hacer daño. No son más que deseos carnales. Necesidades biológicas. ¿Pasiones? Jamás he conocido eso en mi vida. Y lo único que me mantiene vivo es esa adrenalina que me recorre al hacer este tipo de juegos. Porque no eran más que juegos.

Metí el cuerpo en el baúl del auto y cerré. Lo escuché, pero no detuve mi labor. Sí que lo escuché. El chirrido de una puerta, un inaudible suspiro de sorpresa. Lo escuché, pero ni siquiera me tensé. Por dentro moría de ganas de hacerme cargo del nuevo intruso. Solo por eso mi mano vibraba. Pero ya no tenía lugar en el baúl. Debía controlarme. Sentí como me observaba con atención. Casi como si lo estuviera viendo, sabía que estaba temblando de miedo. Olía su miedo.

-¿Quién es usted?- Susurró. Si no hubiese ido al ejército y estuviese preparado para oír hasta el más mínimo ruido por si una bomba estuviese a punto de explotar jamás lo hubiese oído. Era demasiado tarde. El intruso había visto mi coche. Mi vestimenta. Mi manera de caminar. El perfil de mi rostro. No podía dejarlo ir. Tuve que contenerme para no saltar encima del problema.

Sin decir una palabra me di vuelta.

Sexo: Masculino

Peso 105 kgm

Altura: 1,87

Le regalé una de mis sonrisas macabras. Lo vi temblar. Sus piernas temblaban también, como si estuviesen deseosas de salir corriendo de allí. ¿Qué te detiene? Le preguntaría. ¿Por qué no corres? Pero estaba seco.

Subí un par de peldaños y quedamos frente a frente. Desde que tuve uso de razón supe que mis ojos daban miedo. ¿Es por todo el miedo que sentí yo una vez? No lo sé, pero a fin de cuentas, daban miedo. Lo veía en los ojos de mis víctimas cuando me miraban, directo a los ojos. Algunos se resisten y quieren despegar la mirada pero siempre sucede igual. Se quedan donde están y si no soy yo el que rompe el contacto visual ellos simplemente se quedan ahí, cayéndose del miedo.

Intenté encontrar la persona que pudiera huir de mí, pero jamás encontré a nadie, y me alegro. Ya que cualquiera que quiera escapar puede hacerlo. Y si puede es porque lo merece. Y ante semejante prueba yo no puedo actuar en contra del destino. Así que la única víctima que hiciera contacto visual conmigo que quedaría viva, sería la que pudiera escapar de mí. El resto es escoria.

Saqué el cuchillo de mi bolsillo pero el cerdo que tenía en frente mío ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Solo se me quedó mirando. Tomé la parte de atrás de su cuello con unas manos heladas para que no mueva su cabeza. Me miró implorante; quería que lo matase. Lentamente dibujé una sonrisa roja en su cuello imitándola yo también. Era como si mi alma absorbiese el calor que desprende la sangre recién salida de un cuerpo. El placer se propagó por todo mí ser y tuve que cerrar los ojos para disfrutarlo. Luego los abrí, tan solo para disfrutar ver como el color de la vida se despedía de aquel hombre. _Tú no te merecías vivir_. Le hubiera dicho, si tuviera como.


End file.
